


Prowl Kink

by HappyHour



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Body Paint, M/M, Roleplay, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tactile, Threesome, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHour/pseuds/HappyHour
Summary: Smokescreen wanted the twins.
He didn't expect them to want him this way.





	

"You got to be joking!" Smokescreen cried out when he had realized just how far the twins were going to go. All three of them had agreed on having a good old interface. Smokescreen wanted to satisfy his threesome kink, which the twins were always ready for. But the twins had wanted to indulge in a kink of their own. Smokescreen hadn't quite agreed until they wanted to bet on it.

The twins had won in the simple game of rock-paper-scissors. And then revealed that they had an atypical kink. A Prowl kink.

Smokescreen had already spent the majority of the day with the twins but without any action. He was getting painted in the same black-and-white colors that Prowl had, though thankfully they had left the doors and crest alone. And now the twins wanted to paint even more of him before they started.

"You did agree." Sideswipe grinned as Smokescreen held up a very small brush.

"How do you even know how his spike looks like?" Smokescreen asked, still not opening his array. Primus, explaining the color scheme would be hard enough, but if anyone saw his array as he was cleaning the paint off that -!

"Here." Sideswipe handed him a datapad. On it was Prowl, wide on display as sitting on Jazz's spike, with a look of shock and outrage at whomever had taken the picture. "Walked in on the two of them one day. It was hot. He doesn't know I took it."

"Just the spike, right?" Smokescreen knew when he was in a losing fight.

"Yeah, the valve lips are harder to deal with, and paint there can cause infection."

"Experience?" Smokescreen vented heavily in defeat as he undid his spike array, though his spike was still depressed in the sheath.

"Thankfully not. We know a bit about this sort of thing thank you very much." Sideswipe stepped forward and moved his finger in a circle around the sheath's entrance. It wasn't until Sunstreaker started massaging Smokescreen's chevrons that he finally could relax enough to get it up, his spike slowly hardening in Sideswipe's soft grip. And then Sunstreaker left the chevrons, Sideswipe backed off one step and Sunstreaker could get to work.

It was a slow and meticulous work. The brush first dealt with the head, doing a thin layer of black. He alternated between the black and white colors, stroking the spike sensually in every way. Smokescreen shivered as the spike got stimulated more and more. But it was never enough, and it was going so slow.

He knew he had offlined his optics a while ago, so he onlined them, seeing that sometimes he had opened his valve array, desperate for stronger stimulation than the relentless teasing of his spike. And Sunstreaker was nearly done.

He wanted to yell when Sunstreaker then worked on putting a coat of paint around the sheath. He trembled, his spike also stood stiff, and it was even beginning to hurt, that was how desperate he was.

And then Sunstreaker moved away. Smokescreen didn't have time to react before Sideswipe, with already lubricated fingers, dove a finger deep into his valve and had his thumb massage the outer node.

Only that simple touch was enough to topple Smokescreen over. He overloaded hard, feeling the crescending waves of overload in time with his ejaculations, how his valve constricted around the too-small intrusion in it. And it seemed to last forever. He vented heavily at the same pace as his waves of overload.

And it finally slowed down. Sunstreaker was quick with a wipe to get all lingering transfluid from his spike.

"Primus." Smokescreen gasped as the wipe touched his too sensitive spike.

"Yep." Sideswipe grinned. "We're going to give you a minute, and then the real fun begin."

"Finally." Sunstreaker packed up his supplies. "Before you came here he was talking my head off on how much he was going to enjoy seeing that spike sink into his valve."

* * *

And here's an amazing fanart by [ErikaSkerr](http://erikaskerzz.tumblr.com/post/151521441376/you-have-to-pay-your-bets-thanks-to)!


End file.
